


Unexpected

by OliviaHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Castiel, Bully Dean, Jock Dean, M/M, New Kid Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaHere/pseuds/OliviaHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester. Jock. Castiel. New kid. Nothing different. Or so it seemed. But really, no one ever imagined anything like this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Dean winked at the group of girls passing by him as he skipped up the school steps, watching the girls giggle to themselves. "Hey there," Dean told another girl passing by him, looking her over and letting out a whistle. "Did you see that? She smiled at you. She's into you, man," Dean's friend Jacob told him, and Dean smiles as he opened his locker. "I know," he replied, running a hand through his hair and looking into the mirror that hung on his locker.

"Hey there sexy," Dean said to himself, smirking and closing his locker. He glanced at the boy who was looking at him strangely, glaring at him and walking over. "Is there something you're staring at, new kid?" Dean asks lowly, a crowd forming around them.

Castiel, confused as to why this strange guy was talking to his own reflection, looked up at him curiously. "I was simply puzzled as to why you would do that," Castiel tells him, tilting his head. Dean glances around at everyone and frowns, looking back at the student who obviously did not know what he had gotten himself into. "Do what?" Dean asks lowly, grabbing his shoulders roughly. "Speak to yourself. Perhaps you are lonely?" Castiel suggests, and Dean lifted him up by his trench coat. "You're dead. Do you hear me? I'm the king of this school! You obey my rules. I'll let you off easy this time... But I'm keeping my eye on you," Dean yells at him, throwing him to the opposite wall and turning away. "We're done here." Castiel groans as he fell to the ground, feeling a kick from each of Dean's group. His henchmen, if you will.

Castiel slowly stood up and looked around the now empty hallway, clutching his stomach and walking to his class as quickly as he could.

"You're late," the teacher says as soon as Castiel walked into class, frowning and pointing to a seat. "It's your first day so I'll let you off with a warning. Sit down," Mr. Milton, the history teacher, ordered him. Castiel did as he was told, glancing at the seat and gulping. Who other than Dean had the seat next to him. He rushed over and sat down, keeping his eyes glued to the board. Castiel wasn't really listening to anything the professor was saying, but he definitely started listening when he heard something about partners.

"Dammit," he could hear Dean mumble, and looked over at him. Dean sent Castiel a glare and shakes his head. Stuck with the new kid... What a drag. "Listen to me. You will not tell anyone this. I need to get an A on this assignment and the test... I need you to come over to my house today, okay? I'll be kicked out if I don't," Dean mutters, writing his address down on a slip of paper and handing it to him. Castiel looks at the paper and frowns, nodding. "I understand," Castiel says quietly, taking the paper and quickly looking away as the bell rang, giving him time to escape the classroom without Dean being able to say anything else to him.

Dean watches him leave and he stands up, glancing over at the girl walking up to him. Amanda was her name... If he could remember correctly. "Too bad you're stuck with that loser. I was really hoping I'd get to work with you," she says, giggling and nudging him. Dean internally rolls his eyes and smiles. "Maybe next time sweetheart," he responds, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out of class.

Being the sexiest guy in school did have its issues... Considering every girl in the school was on top of him all the time. Not necessarily a bad thing, but he had his eye on one specific girl. Jenna Thompson. Though she didn't seem all that amused by him, and she had a boyfriend, it wouldn't stop him from getting her. 

 

But at this moment, none of that was really on his mind. It was mostly that strange new kid... With the weird clothing style. A trench coat and a suit? It just didn't seem right. He had to admit though, the guy pulled it off pretty well for what it was.

Meanwhile, Castiel was getting accustomed to his remaining classes, which seemed like they were going to be a breeze. And no Dean in sight. How bad could the year possibly be? Not that he'd make any friends, but that was definitely not a bad thing. Less drama. He sighs and watches the clock, knowing that lunch was next. He could hear his stomach start to growl, and he shifted himself towards the door in hopes of being the first one out.

Once the sound of the bell reached his ears, he sprinted out the door and towards where everyone else was heading. He slowly made his way through the crowd of people and between the double doors, heading for the lunch line. He looked down at his tray in disgust as he stepped away from the line, glancing around for a place to sit. A whole cafeteria and there wasn't a single place to sit? Castiel sighs and sees the spot in front of Dean, and he starts walking over. He was quickly shoved away by a much bigger guy with jet black hair and a frightening glare in his eyes. "This is my seat. Go away before I beat you to a pulp," the man growls out, and Castiel grabs his tray, hurrying out. He would just eat outside. Apparently the entire school had a hatred for Castiel....

"You didn't have to be an ass about it, Zeke," Dean mumbles, shaking his head. "What, you're going soft now? He messed with you!" Zeke says, sitting down and frowning. "No, it's just that he could be of use to us. Our own slave. We just need to gain his trust first," Dean tells them, getting a nod from everyone around him in understanding. "Well I'm leaving, I don't feel like going to anymore classes. I didn't do the homework. I'll see you guys later," Dean declared, getting up and starting his walk towards his house.

After Castiel had finished the rest of his classes, he headed towards his locker. He watched Dean's friends pass by him while giving him a look, but they did nothing. He sighed and pushed his books into his locker, taking out the slip of paper and frowning. This was probably all some setup but... He had to take the chance. He didn't want to live in complete fear of him... 

Castiel looks at the paper again before walking off to Dean's address. He looks up at the house and a shiver runs down his spine as he knocked on the door. Castiel could hear shuffling inside before the door opened and he was met face to face with Dean. "Come in," Dean orders him, and Castiel steps inside without hesitation, looking around. No sign of anyone else... "My dad is barely ever home, it's nothing new," Dean tells him, giving him a weak smile before walking away. Castiel follows him into what seemed like a bedroom, realizing that it must have been his. It wasn't what he expected... It was relatively normal. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to see though.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asks, sitting down on his bed and looking at Castiel. "Yes," Castiel answers, nodding and pulling out his history textbook so they could begin the assignment. "Why do you wear that outfit to school? Shouldn't you be wearing normal clothes? Like a T-shirt and jeans?" Dean questioned, and Castiel immediately looked down at his outfit. "Because it is what I like to wear. If it bothers you then I suggest you-" "No no it's fine, I was just curious," Dean interjects, shaking his head and frowning. "Sorry about the whole beating you up thing," he says lowly, pulling out a pen and paper and looking up at him. "I do feel as if my ribs are broken but other than that I am fine. It does not matter," Castiel tells him, shrugging. Dean rolls his eyes slightly and shakes his head. "Put some ice on it when you get home, you'll be fine."

Castiel kept his distance from Dean, just wanting to observe him to make sure this wasn't all a joke, and that right outside the door there wasn't a mob of guys going to kill him. 

"Hey, come sit over here. I'm not going to bite your head off," Dean says, making a motion for him to sit down next to him. Castiel slowly sat down and opened the textbook, looking at him. "What was your name again?" Dean asks, though he could remember it clearly. It didn't seem like any other name he had heard of. He had heard one of the teachers say it and it definitely stuck in his mind. 

"Castiel," he says softly, nodding at Dean. 

"Alright then... Castiel. What do we have to do for this stupid project?" Dean mutters, looking at the history book, which he had never actually opened before. "We must create a timeline from the beginning of time to the present time. Or at least, that is what I remember seeing," Castiel tells him, taking out a piece of paper. "We can draw out our ideas on here. We'll have a bigger one later, I suppose," he says softly, looking at Dean. Dean nods in response and grabs a pen from his bedside table, handing it to Castiel. "What do you believe happened in the beginning?" Castiel asks him, curious as to what his own beliefs where.

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at Castiel, frowning. "I'm not sure... I'm not really religious, but I don't think evolution is probable," Dean says honestly, leaning back against the wall his bed was up against. “I do believe God created the heavens and the Earth, and that on the seventh day he rested. That all these beautiful creatures came from him. There is no other explanation, it makes no sense. But… my faith in God is failing. So much has happened, that I do not believe was necessary. If he is so powerful… why can he not stop it. Maybe he has given up on us. I do not know,” Castiel says, not even realizing how he kept talking way past his point. 

“Let’s not get mixed up in all that religious mumbo jumbo… let’s just finish this stupid project,” Dean grumbles, watching Castiel start to write on the paper. The room stayed silent for a long time as Castiel did most of the rough draft while Dean was on his phone, glancing at him every once in a while. ‘He’s not bad looking… he seems pretty nice and interesting... I guess I’ll let him be in my group’ Dean thought, shrugging and staring at his phone. 

After Castiel had finished, they said their goodbyes and Castiel headed to his small apartment, and Dean headed back up to his room. Dean sighs as he closes the door to his room behind him, his eyes landing on the trench coat resting on his office chair. He thought about running after him to give it back, but realized it wasn’t worth the effort. He could just hand it to him tomorrow. Dean glances at the clock and sat down on his bed, realizing how late Castiel had left. It was already eleven o’ clock, and he was exhausted. He lies down on his back and stares at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, recalling the events of the day as he did every night. He didn’t know what it was about that man… Castiel… but he felt like he wanted to get closer to him. To know him better. Maybe it was because of his captivating eyes or… the way he spoke about things so gracefully… but he definitely wanted to be around him more often.

~

“What are you all looking at?” Dean asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he walked down the halls of the school. He was used to being stared at… but never like this. It was almost a confusing look, which he didn’t understand. Nothing had changed as far as he knew. Except that he was carrying the trench coat in his arms. Maybe there was some stupid rumor spreading about him… that did happen once before. It was, of course, not true. It took a long time for it to die down too, almost 5 months. Everyone seemed to forget about the time Dean made out with the most disgusting girl in school. It made him shiver when he even thought about her. She was just a creepy stalker. 

“Hey Castiel, you left this yesterday,” Dean tells Castiel as he walked up to him, handing it over. “Thank you. I realized after I left but I did not want to bother you. I appreciate it,” Castiel says, putting it on and nodding. Dean gives him a small smile as he opens his own locker. “Castiel, can I call you Cas? It’d just be easier…” Dean suggests, and sees Castiel nod out of the corner of his eye. “Yes that is fine,” Cas says softly, leaning against the lockers and glancing around. “Dean… why are people looking at me like this?” Castiel whispers, looking back at him. Dean pushes the books into his locker and shuts it, turning around and glaring at everyone. “What the hell are you all looking at? You all look like idiots! Go to your classes!” Dean yells, watching people scramble around. “You do not have to be so rude, Dean. If you are kinder, then more people would like you. Perhaps that is why they look at you like that. They are not fond of you,” Castiel murmurs, tilting his head. Dean looks at him and frowns, shaking his head. “Let me give you some advice Cas. Shut up.”

After Dean and Castiel walked to their history class silently, Dean tried to stay as far away from Cas as he possibly could. He assumed that everyone thought Castiel was a loser, and the fact that he was over yesterday made Dean look bad. It could all just be a misunderstanding... 

"Hey, Dean, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" He heard a guy behind him ask in a mocking tone. Dean widened his eyes and glanced at Castiel before turning to the guy. "First of all, I'm not gay, and second of all, I would never even think about touching him. Look, he's disgusting!" Dean counters, laughing at Cas. He heard a few others laugh with him, and he assumed the rumor had now finished. That was quite a strange one though...

Castiel could hear everything Dean said, but chose to ignore it. Though as much as he tried to ignore it, he felt like his words pierced through his chest. Though he couldn't ignore the fact that that man had thought he was his boyfriend. How strange it was... He had only known Dean for one day. People just make idiotic assumptions...

"If you're not in love with him, then prove it," the guy says lowly, giving Dean a small smirk. Dean growls and stands up, walking over to Cas and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. Dean's eyes sadden slightly as he stares into Cas' pained eyes. "I'm so sorry Cas," he whispers, pulling his fist back and hitting hard enough to knock Castiel out.

~~

"Castiel?" 

The voice was distant to Castiel, as if from another dimension. "Castiel wake up!" he hears the voice again, slowly opening his eyes to a spinning room. 

Dean had been sitting in the nurses office for almost three hours, waiting for Castiel to wake up. He felt awful for what he did, since Castiel seemed like such a nice guy, but he had to. He didn't want people thinking that... He saw Cas' eyes open and looks around for the nurse, and calling her over. She takes a light and flashes it in both his eyes, the reflection looking absolutely beautiful. His eyes were the color of sky on a clear day, ranging from a darker blue to a lighter one.

"He'll be okay... but he needs to go home and rest," the nurse, Mrs. Nancy told Dean. She goes over and grabs a folder, opening it and looking through it. He assumed she was looking for his phone number, so he stood up to leave. "He doesn't seem to have one..." She mumbles, closing the folder and frowning. "He must be too new," she says, walking back to Dean. He turned to her and looks at Castiel, sighing. "I can take him home. It's the least I can do since this is all my fault," he offers, and she nods in approval. "I think that's a good idea. Thank you for facing up to this. That isn't easy," Mrs. Nancy thanks, nodding her head. "It's not like I wanted to do it..."

Dean picked Castiel up in his arms, hearing him let out a quiet groan. After Dean had knocked him out cold, people rounded up to kick him right in his guts. He honestly felt ashamed... But he did this all the time to new students... That's why the school was afraid of him. "I'll tell your teachers you were excused from class," the nurse says, before Dean walks out. 

"Where do you even live?" Dean mumbles to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, glancing around at the homes. He realized he hadn't asked where he had to go... Stupid of him. Dean walks up his own steps and grabs his key, balancing Castiel in one arm as he opened the door. "Dad?" Dean calls out, sighing when there was no response. He closes the door and carries him gently to his room, setting Castiel down. "There you go," he says softly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"There you go," he says softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. Dean wasn’t sure what to do, if he was honest. What would he tell people? That he coincidentally went home at the same time as Castiel was taken home?

Selfish… He felt selfish. He had never felt like this before…not in this way. Why was he only thinking about himself? What about how Castiel felt about all of this? He probably didn’t even know what he had done. “I’m sorry,” Dean says softly, pushing Castiel’s hair back before quickly catching himself. What the hell was wrong with him? There’s no surprise people thought he was his boyfriend…

Though the more Dean thought about it, the more it made sense. He had grown attached to this man so quickly… for whatever reason, he felt a connection to him. Maybe they were meant to be friends but… no, no he was not... he didn’t like guys! “Dammit Cas…” Dean whispers, placing his head in his hands in pure confusion. He heard a groan from Castiel and looks over at him. 

“Where am I?” Castiel asks groggily, sitting up slowly and looking around before looking at Dean. Castiel blanks out as he begins to remember the events that led to his blackout, blinking and looking at Dean. “You… why would you do that…?” Castiel asks weakly, his eyes looking much less lively than usual. Dean could feel a pain in his chest as he heard the sorrow in his voice and the sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry Cas… I didn’t want to. I thought that it would be the right thing because I didn’t want people thinking that you’re my boyfriend. I was wrong… you didn’t deserve that at all…” Dean says ashamedly, looking down. “Your boyfriend?” Castiel asks, tilting Dean’s head up and frowning. 

“Look Dean, that’s not right. That you did that just to prove a point. Especially since there is nothing wrong with that. Do you think there’s something wrong with that? In the beginning, God created Adam and Eve. Eve had sinned, and caused this entire mess of a world. For years people thought that women were evil because they caused the fall of mankind. Tell me, if they are so evil, why should we be with them? Isn’t it smarter to be with another man? Therefore, if it is less sinful to be with another man, isn’t it right for women to do the same? Is anyone else truly affected by a man being with another? Tell me… are others bothered by it, or do they just insult something that they do not know anything about, because they have not felt it?”

Dean stayed silent the entire time as he listened closely to Castiel, analyzing everything he said. As soon as he finished, he opened his mouth to say something before quickly closing it. He was speechless, to say the least. "How are you feeling?" Dean asks, not even sure what his response should have been. Castiel frowns and shakes his head, sighing softly before standing up. "I'm fine. I have to go now. I finished the assignment without you by the way... So you'll get an A. That's what you wanted after all," Castiel tells him without emotion, walking himself out the front door.

~

For the next few days, Dean refused to go to school. He just couldn't face Castiel... He wouldn't even know what to say. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Hatred? Confusion? It was all jumbled in his head. So he just lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Dean heard a knock on his door and quickly sat up, looking at the clock. "Come in," Dean says loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. 

"Hey Dean, I'm back!" Dean heard Sam say, and Dean lets out a small sigh. "Oh hey Sammy... How was it?" He asks, referring to the trip Sam just got back on. He hadn't really paid attention to where Sam was going when he mentioned it, just that he would be out of town for a couple months. "It was great! We went to the hotel to check in, and you know that girl I like? Jessica? Well I had a chance to let her stay in my room... And I thought I had it all under control... But I ended up not saying anything so she went with her friends. Now I'll never be able to tell her that I... Dean? Are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self..."

Dean had started to zone out on the floor, quickly looking at Sam when he snapped at him. "Yeah sorry.. It's just been a rough week... How about you get some rest and tell me about it tomorrow?"

Sam frowns and nods, turning away and heading back to the door. "Is dad around?" Sam asks softly before he walked out, turning his head to Dean. "What do you think?" Dean answers coldly, hearing Sam sigh and walk down the stairs.

Dean lies back down on his bed, running his hands down his face as he closed his eyes.

~

Castiel looked around the empty classroom, tapping his fingers on the desk. He was there way too early, but he had nothing better to do. Dean hadn't been around for almost a week now... And he was starting to get worried. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help it. So far no one had done any physical harm to Castiel, but he knew that's all they talked about. He could care less, though. 

Castiel watched the students start to file in, feeling a skip in his heart as he saw one of those people was Dean. But Dean didn't even look at him... He's not sure what he expected... He was only using him, as he figured out.

The next few classes passed by in the blink of an eye, and then the bell for lunch rang. Castiel walked through the crowded hallways, pushing into the cafeteria. Castiel sat down in a corner, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his favorite. In the middle of the first bite, he heard a commotion, and looked up from his food. What was going on?

"I have an announcement! So everyone shutup!" Dean yells out from the top of his own table, the dead silence in the room surprising. In all his years, he had never heard it quite this quiet. "I have something to say," he says a bit softer, looking over the crowd until his eyes landed on Castiel. 

"3 weeks ago, there came a new student. His name is Castiel, and I beat him up. And you all laughed," Dean says, laughing and watching everyone around him laugh too. Castiel sunk back in his chair, sighing and getting up. He just needed to leave. "Funny huh. I was paired with this loser for an assignment. I unwillingly let him come over to my house to do this project. Come over here Castiel," Dean announces, watching Castiel freeze and slowly walk to the table, Dean pulling him up. 

Castiel look absolutely mortified. He wasn't sure if he was going to get beaten up again or... Or worse...

"Me and him had a pretty good conversation... I thought maybe I really could be friends with this guy. I came back the next day to find out that you all thought I was gay. To prove that I wasn't I had to beat him up. I had to carry him to my home just to make sure I hadn't killed him. Isn't that funny?" Dean asks, but this time his voice did not sound amused at all. "Well? ISN'T IT FUCKING FUNNY?" Dean yells, letting out a low growl. 

The entire room was so quiet, you could hear the awkward shifting of feet, realizing that he was yelling at all of them. Castiel was looking at Dean, now completely confused. Was he... Angry?

"While he was there... He told me something. It made me rethink a lot. I let him walk out that night... And I think that was the biggest mistake of my life. Go ahead, all of you laugh! Go on! Because I don't care anymore. You're not going to stop me from this," Dean tells all of them, looking at Castiel and leaning in to kiss him softly.

Castiel freezes up, his heart racing and his mind all over the place. He slowly closes his eyes and relaxes into him, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Dean pulls away and stares into Castiel's eyes for a moment before looking over everyone, faces ranging from shocked to... Well, just shocked. 

"Dean..." Castiel whispers, and Dean looks over at him, smiling and holding his hand tightly. 

"3 weeks ago... I met this amazingly sexy man... This perfect guy... Named Castiel... And I'm in love with him."

Castiel gulps and looks over at Dean, hearing the murmurs through the crowd. Dean Winchester in love? It was almost unheard of...

"Dean?" Castiel asks softly, tilting his head as Dean looked back at him. "Yeah?" Dean mumbles, a bit afraid that he might not feel the same. 

Castiel held Dean's face to calm him down, realizing his sudden nervousness.

"Dean, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago, it's not very good but it's only my first upload. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
